


Mr. Blonde-and-Nimble

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RVB Ships [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gyms, M/M, One Armed Push ups, Wash can do ballet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts - oh dude mainewash "i just came to the gym to work out but youre doing one armed pushups and i cant stop watching bc its really hot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Blonde-and-Nimble

Wash usually came to the gym to work-out on his own.

He loved his friends, no joke but, compared to him, they all looked like the worlds next MMA fighter, ready to kick his ass any tiny they wanted to and just coming to the gym on his own made him glad to be on his own. His friends were good for motivation when it was normal exercise but, he usually came here on his own to practice ballet without York criticizing him and South calling him a bitch for doing it. He never did it in front of them, only on his own time like now.

He pushed the door open and the first thing he sees off in the distance is something that he would call a thing of beauty.

Far off he saw a large man, almost the size of one of the treadmill machines with large, buff, sweaty arms. He had white shorts and no shirt on which only showed his muscled and very well sculpted back where a smaller girl sat with a book in her hand and a bored look on her face. She was much smaller compared to the man she was on top of. Her off to the side brown hair moved as he did. She shut the book with a finger still in to save her page and looked down at her friend. He assumed they were friends, he was sure that a behemoth like himself would just ask a random girl to sit on his back while he did push-ups.

“Come on Maine, I know you can carry me ‘cause I'm small as shit but do you really need both of your hands to do it? You must not be as strong as you say.”

The man grunts and takes his left arm from the ground and puts it behind his back.

“There you go big guy.” The small girl patted his her friends bald head. She looked up and saw the clearly dyed blonde hair guy setting his stuff down but, also taking time to glance at them, Maine more so then her.

Connie leaned down to her friends head. “Don’t to distract you from you're little training here Maine but, it seems you have a another fan, and this one is kinda your type if i do say so myself.”

Maine looked up and saw the man she was talking about across the room at the stretch bars, his legs being stretched to his head. The man’s face was normal as if it didn't pain him to have his leg go up so far. He could see from the mirror that the man continued to look at him. Connie was right, the man did look like his type, his flexibility slightly turned Maine on, just a little bit.

He patted Connie on the knee, signally her to get off his back. She jumped off and he stood and he was almost three feet taller than Connie. He signed to Connie what he wanted her to know.

_“Go on and find Isaac, I’ll be fine on my own for a while.”_

“Alright, if you say so. Good luck.” She waved and walked off with a smirk on her face.

Now it was time to try and get Mr. Blonde-and-Nimble.


End file.
